Kitchen Floor
by Knitting Wonderland
Summary: Haruhi gets 'visitors' while reading something like this story ;  Fluffy Lemon-Scented SMUT!


**First fanfic! Fluffy Lemon-scented SMUT! Not intended for kids under 18. Let me just say, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

**

Looking down at the M rated story on fanfiction, Haruhi didn't notice the knock on the door. Once…twice…three times. Finally the Hitachiin brothers let themselves in, as quiet as possible when they saw the girl lying on the floor in her small kitchen; scrolling on the computer.

_How can a commoner own a computer? _Both boys thought to themselves as they snuck up behind her and read the story she was reading. Smut. Every single line of it had some sexy comment. Both their eyes widened and they looked at each other.

"Haruhi!" they yelled in unison. She jumped out of her skin and rolled onto her back to look up at the twins, who looked down at her with suspicion.

"Um…"

"Why are you reading such smut?" Hikaru asked, amused at her startled eyes. Kaoru reached over and grabbed her small computer, closing the lid shut and walking into her small den area.

"I was just …" she tried thinking of a plausible answer for reading something she _really_ enjoyed. "…studying more about men and how to please women."

Neither of them believed a word of what she said. When it came to cross dressing and pretending to be a man, she was great, but when it came to hard core lies like this…she just didn't fit the bill. They both loved that about her.

"And where is that father of yours today?"

"He's gone for today and tomorrow…I'm by myself."

"Hikaru," Kaoru called. "I've been reading this and…I think our dear friend is having pleasures." Hikaru smiled and bent over Haruhi. "Is that true? Do you really want something like that to happen to you?"

"Um…" Haruhi didn't really have anything to say to her twin friends. She wasn't going to lie and say that she didn't, because she really did. But he was being a little intimidating towards her so she didn't want any ideas from him.

He suddenly fell forward; putting is hand between her heads and using his legs to trap her there. Haruhi gasped at the suddenness and felt a red blush creep into her cheeks. Kaoru walked to the other side of her, sitting with his legs crossed. "Really, Hikaru, you shouldn't be so straight forward," he said. "Tease her more."

"You're so correct, brother," Hikaru agreed, letting himself off her just the smallest. But there was no way he was getting off; the thing burning deep inside him wasn't going to just disappear. He needed to _do_ something about it.

Kaoru wasn't normally happy with his brother doing things like that with anybody but himself, but he was going to make the acceptation for Haruhi; as Hikaru was not the only one about to play with her.

"I'm going first though," Hikaru said. Haruhi held something deeper than fear in her about what he was talking about.

"I have no problem going second. Gives me more time to _play_."

"Guys," Haruhi whimpered quietly. They ignored her as Hikaru started slowly lifting up the female's dress and looping his fingers through her panties. Haruhi gulped as he leaned forward and started with a most passionate kiss. Hikaru always got straight to the point with that kind of thing. But then for the fun part.

Slowly but surely, Hikaru slid Haruhi's panties down to her knees and started tugging on the dress. She moaned in anticipation as Kaoru grabbed her wrists and pulled them up over her head. He pressed his tongue to her wrist and trailed down before he got to the strap on her shoulder. "We really must do something about this dress," he said. Nobody answered of course, both mouths to full of the other to think about the third party.

Hikaru and he both pulled up her dress until she was lying on the kitchen floor, naked. Her nipples hardened as Hikaru put his mouth to one and started suckling, using his hands to take off his pants. Kaoru mirrored what he did and Haruhi's back arched up for more. She moaned again.

Kaoru grinned and started using his hands for her breasts; pulling his mouth up to hers to start sucking on her tongue. He was still leaning over her head as to not get in his brother's way. Hikaru was now using his tongue to lick the inside of her thighs, making her buckle again with anticipation for what was to come.

She wanted to scream at him to just do it already, but her mouth was still to full of Kaoru. Both boys were completely naked now, and Haruhi could feel Hikaru bend to let his filled groin brush against her feet. Her toes played with it, making Hikaru moan as well. Kaoru grinned; happy everybody was having fun with this.

Slower again, Kaoru moved down, licking his tongue down her chin, then her neck until he reached her breasts once more. Her mouth was pressed against his stomach, and she started licking at it; Kaoru groaned and bit lightly at her breast. She made a most wonderful sound at that.

Hikaru used two of his fingers and shoved them inside of her, slow and random at first. She gave another beautiful sound of pain and pleasure and her hips buckled against him. He used his tongue to play with her thighs again. Haruhi gasped, "Faster," and he did as commanded.

He started going faster and with a beat, curling his fingers. Her insides felt just as beautiful as her outsides. "Hikaru!" she gasped. He grinned and pulled his fingers all the way out, tracing them to where his brother lay, suckling her breasts. "Here comes round one," he said with a grin and moved up so his mouth could suckle her breasts as well. Kaoru knows what's coming and moves his mouth to hers again.

Haruhi used her hands to play with Kaoru's groin and he moaned on top of her. Hikaru gives a faint smile as he nipped at her. Now, he decided, its time. Slow, like he did with his fingers, he started thrusting with no warning. She made a sound that would have been a scream if it wasn't for his brother's mouth. But he could tell she wanted it faster.

Haruhi loved what he was doing. At first it was more painful than she had expected, but soon it came into a deep beat and she moaned, squeezing harder at Kaoru's enflamed groin. She felt totally blissful towards both of them and buckled closer to them. Kaoru moved away from her mouth and used his tongue for her ears and neck, nibbling and sucking wherever he chose.

Hikaru was going at a constant speed now, and Haruhi's nails dug into Kaoru's ass. Her ass was currently being grasped at by Hikaru's hands. She screamed as Hikaru added one of his fingers to what he was doing. Kaoru's hands had moved down to her ass as well, digging his nails into her butt cheeks. She whimpered as Hikaru came to a stop and he and his brother started switching positions.

But Hikaru wanted to be further down than his brother did, letting his groin press against her face. Kaoru started with licking at her inner thighs, and finally shoved his tongue into the same place Hikaru had just shoved his penis. She gasped and bit at the skin on Hikaru's thigh. Now all of them were moaning in pleasure. Haruhi used her tongue to, at first, lick at Hikaru's balls, but soon moved to sucking at the tip of his groin. His body racked with shivers of pleasure and used two of his fingers to shove them up her ass.

It was an unexpected pain she hadn't planned for and pushed his cock deeper into her mouth. It was an accident, but a very good one – for both parties. Kaoru used his tongue to dig deeper inside of her as his teeth brushed her flaps of skin. Haruhi's response was wrapping her legs around him in such a way that they were now cradling his cock.

Kaoru pulled away and started randomly sucking at places around her body, mostly by her private area though. His hands were reached up and squeezing at Haruhi's breasts. She used her arms to wrap around Hikaru's ass, digging her nails into them.

"Round two," Kaoru's voice said, and suddenly Hikaru was making his way up so his mouth could meet hers. Using his tongue, Hikaru slid is up between her breasts and up past her chin to shove it inside her mouth. Haruhi took it willingly and sucked on it.

Kaoru moved up so he was positioned right, pressing he mouth to her breasts and toying with them at first. Haruhi's hands went to his back, and that's when he started thrusting his hips against her, her nails dug into his back and she arched her back up; sucking harder of Hikaru's tongue.

Kaoru went straight for it and started fast, with a beat. His mouth still played with her breasts; his teeth brushing against her nipples and his tongue licked everywhere possible.

Finally it started to slow down, and both boys finally came to a stop. Everybody was breathing hard and sweating. But they had all enjoyed their time, especially Haruhi.

"So," Hikaru breathed. "Who wants to go to our house for round three?"

* * *

**Review**


End file.
